


Awkwardness and Allergies

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Hiro breaks out in hives while Tadashi and the rest of the gang are having a movie date.





	Awkwardness and Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm bad at writing romance and my ships, but I wanted to write my OT5 and Hirina, so here's my first shot at it (well, I guess it's not the *first* shot, but I did try to use both here, so). I'm sorry if this is bleh. I'm going to keep writing my ships and posting fics of them for a while, and hopefully get better at writing them (especially since there's not a whole lot out there for them). This is a little longer, but I'll probably try to keep the others short so I can, you know, actually finish them.

In the beginning, Tadashi had worried that getting into a poly relationship with his friends would make Hiro feel isolated. He'd just introduced Hiro to them, made him feel like one of the gang, convinced him he _was_ part of the gang and they were all on equal footing, and now everyone except him were dating each other. The dynamics between them hadn't changed, but now for five-sixths of them there was an extra layer, and as the fourteen year old kid brother of one of them, Hiro was the odd one out. Tadashi had worried he'd feel kicked out of the gang somehow, especially now that there were times - date nights - where he was certainly not invited to hang out. They'd all worked to reassure him he wasn't being forced out as quickly as he'd come in.

And while Hiro appreciated their efforts - he did appear relieved when they all told him they still loved him and wanted to hang out with him as often as they had before - it probably wasn't as necessary as Tadashi had believed. Because Hiro had his own girlfriend that he hung out with on his own time and often went to when the five of them were having a date night. Tadashi hadn't liked Trina much when he first met her (being a fellow bot-fighter at the time and all), but he was glad Hiro had her to reach out to and have fun with outside their gang. Even if Hiro understood he wasn't being left out, Tadashi hated the thought of his little brother being alone again.

Which was why he didn't worry about having their date night at his place this evening. While Hiro and Trina were working down in the garage on...whatever it was (Tadashi had felt a short rumble shake the house and heard Aunt Cass' angry yell before the others arrived), he and the rest of the gang were upstairs in the living room, eating popcorn and watching a twisted, mature version of Alice in Wonderland called Alice's Underland. (It was actually a pretty neat sci-fi-horror; he'd have to watch it again with Hiro sometime).

So he didn't worry in the slightest while their quint reacted to the movie.

"I KNEW the Queen of Hearts was a carnivorous alien!" Fred exclaimed, pumping his fists and nearly knocking the bowl of popcorn over in Wasabi's lap. "She's totally been the one eating the Underlandian people! It was the tyrannical ruler all along!"

"Fred," Wasabi warned, eyes narrowed, "can you please calm down? I don't want to be covered in butter and kernels."

"Speaking of which," Gogo reached over Tadashi and Honey Lemon to snatch the bowl up, ignoring Wasabi's cry as a handful of pieces dumped on his and Fred's thighs, "stop hogging the popcorn."

"Don't worry, Wasabi, I got this," Fred reassured, hands darting out to grab the loose popcorn and shove them in his mouth, licking his fingers along the way.

Wasabi cringed. "Great - now my pants are gonna be stained with butter AND Fred's spit. Stop that!"

Gogo stuffed a handful from the bowl into her mouth. "His spit's been in worse places on you. You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

Wasabi gawked at her. "That doesn't mean I want it on my clothes! And I take a shower and brush my teeth when we're done!"

"OH!" Honey Lemon shouted, squeezing Tadashi's arm in excitement. "Alice has the Hatter's pickaxe! Ahh, I hope she'll be okay getting through the palace!"

Tadashi readjusted his arm around her waist. "I'm sure she will. - Oh, wow, that axe went straight through the monster's tentacles! Cool, it's blood is green!"

Gogo sneered. "Does every monster movie have to have tentacles in it? Oh, look; it's lifting her up by the leg, and theeere's the fan service."

Honey Lemon giggled. "I don't mind it. The actress is gorgeous."

"You've got that right," Wasabi agreed, nodding his head with Fred.

"I didn't say she wasn't," Gogo said. "But I swear, this happens with every tentacle monst- She hacked it in the eye!"

Tadashi grinned. "For a live-action, the action in this is awesome."

Honey Lemon laid her head down on his shoulder. "It is! It looks so real."

"And the actors are actually fighting," Gogo added. "That's always a plus."

They settled into silence as Alice cut, hacked, and slashed her way through the Queen of Heart's palace. Gogo leaned against Honey Lemon and Tadashi put his arm up on the couch behind Wasabi and Fred, who scooted closer together as Alice approached the Queen of Hearts' throne room...

...And the power went out. The living room went dark, with only the streetlights outside keeping the place from being pitch black.

"HIRO!" Aunt Cass' shriek resounded through the whole house.

Tadashi winced. The café wasn't closing for another hour, and Aunt Cass hated when they disrupted her business with their inventions and experiments. Hiro was gonna get it later for sure.

Thankfully, the power came back on.

"Thank god for him the fuse box is in the garage," Tadashi muttered as the TV returned to life. "What are they doing down there?"

"Who knows," Gogo shrugged.

"Wanna check on them?" Fred asked.

"We could text Hiro real quick," Honey Lemon offered.

Wasabi waved them off. "They're fine. Like none of us have ever blown the power before. - AHH! The queen got Alice's leg! Ooh, why does the human blood have to be realistic, too?"

They fell back into silence as Alice fought a realistically gruesome battle with the alien monster Queen of Hearts.

...And then were promptly interrupted by two sets of feet and two voices pounding up the stairs.

"'Go ask your brother,' she said!" Hiro mocked. "'You've interrupted beat poetry night twice now, I don't have time for this!' What got her so mad? She usually freaks out when I break out!"

"We did almost blow up your water heater and did knock out the power," Trina replied.

Tadashi turned his head as the two appeared at the head of the stairs - and immediately disentangled himself from the group to jump off the couch.

"Hiro!" he scolded. "Why are you covered in hives!?"

Hiro glared at him. His face, arms, and neck were splotchy red, pink-white hives raised on his skin. As was typical when he broke out, his neck - and, likely, his chest under his shirt - had it the worst.

"Did you eat peanuts again!?" Tadashi demanded. "Hiro, you know you're allergic!"

 _"I_ didn't eat any peanuts," Hiro argued, shooting a sideways glare at Trina, who smiled innocently and looked the other way. "Do you know where the skin cream and - whatever medicine Aunt Cass usually gives me are?"

"In the medicine cabinet," Tadashi grunted, already making his way for the kitchen. "If you didn't eat any peanuts, how did you break out?"

"Are you allergic to something else?" Fred called from the couch. "What about shellfish? My mom's cousin is allergic to shellfish! And I knew a guy in high school who was allergic to wheat! Did you eat shellfish or wheat?"

"It was peanut butter, Fred," Trina helpfully supplied, smiling widely at Hiro when he shot her another glare as he itched at his face.

"Hiro, stop scratching," Honey Lemon rose to her feet, soon followed by Wasabi. "You'll make it worse."

"Did this just happen now, all of a sudden?" Wasabi asked, circling a finger in Hiro's direction as they approached.

"He started turning red a little while ago," Trina answered. "We thought it was because we'd been working for hours. Then he started getting itchy and we noticed the hives forming."

Tadashi tossed the skin cream to Hiro, who caught it, and cracked open the Benadryl to pour in the tiny measuring container. "Yup, sounds like your peanut allergy. If you didn't eat any peanut butter, how'd you have a reaction to it? We don't even have any peanut butter in the house."

"We - " Trina began, only for Hiro to punch her arm with his free hand.

"Don't tell them!" he hissed.

"Why not?" she laughed. "It's funny and I think they know what we do, Hiro."

The clues put themselves together in Tadashi's head. He flinched. Oh.

Wordlessly, he handed Hiro the measuring container.

Gogo shifted on the couch, folding her arms. "I think I have an idea of what happened."

Honey Lemon and Wasabi, however, exchanged confused looks and Fred cocked his head.

"I don't get it," Fred said. "What do you do?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. He downed the Benadryl, made a twisted face at the taste, and slammed the container on the island counter. He grabbed Trina's hand and smiled pleasantly at the gang, dragging her towards the stairs with a, "Well, thanks, big brother, I feel better already! I'll put the skin cream on downstairs. See ya!"

Trina snorted in laughter. "Why are you embarrassed about this? I'm the one that ate a Reeses cup earlier and thought my mouth was peanut butter free by the time I got here. It's not that bad."

"Because you think it's funny!" Hiro griped as they disappeared down the stairs. "Everyone's here and I look like I crawled out of an oven!"

Tadashi put his face in his hands. He was glad Hiro had a girlfriend and loved to take the opportunity to tease him over it, but as a big brother, he didn't need to picture this. The specifics of their love lives were where he and Hiro noped out on each other.

"Ooooh," Honey Lemon and Wasabi echoed each other, understanding sinking in.

"Yup," Gogo deadpanned.

Honey Lemon snickered.

"This is why you should brush your teeth after eating," Wasabi shook his head.

Fred looked around, confused. He threw his arms up. "Am I the only one who still doesn't get it!? Come on, I want to know, too!"

Trina's voice suddenly hollered up the stairs, "I ate a Reeses cup and made out with him! He got traces of peanut butter in his mouth that way!"

"TRINA!" Hiro bellowed.

"Oh," Fred blinked. "That it? HIRO, YOU MADE ME THINK IT WAS SOMETHING WEIRD! MOST FOURTEEN YEAR OLDS SHOVE THEIR TONGUES IN EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS, THAT'S NOT WEIRD!"

Tadashi's eyes rolled up to the ceiling. He didn't want his imagine his brother's tongue doing anything.

"Can we please go back to watching the movie?" he begged. "I don't - Wait a minute, did she say they almost blew up the water heater? That's what that rumble was?" His eyes widened. "What _are_ they even doing down there, making out while they play with explosives!? HIRO, TRINA, GET BACK UP HERE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought the idea was funny. Again, sorry if this is...bleh. I'm not good at writing romance lol. But practice makes perfect, I guess.


End file.
